


you can't cheat an honest man (can't con a con)

by liveyourtemptation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: HR is a con man, M/M, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, all the hurt/no comfort, cisco makes some questionable decisions, unrequited love for realz, wells is a dick in every universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveyourtemptation/pseuds/liveyourtemptation
Summary: Cisco knows this is stupid, and a bad idea, and really fucking stupid. And he doesn't know how they ended up here, Cisco sitting on the edge of his bed, HR in front of him.OR. the HR is actually a con man AU.





	you can't cheat an honest man (can't con a con)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this month ago when this idea first came up on the show and wouldn't let go of me. I wanted to write a longer piece about what could have become of HR's character if he'd actually be a con man but it didn't really work out. So have this little taste of it bc i still really like this heartbreaking idea.

Cisco knows this is stupid, and a bad idea, and really fucking stupid. And he doesn't know how they ended up here, Cisco sitting on the edge of his bed, HR in front of him. Oh, he remembers, he remembers HR talking and that man got a way with words. He'll talk and talk and talk and you won't even be listening really but in the end HR gets his way. And he got Cisco to invite him into his apartment, into his bedroom and Cisco knows there was a reason, knows that it might even been his idea.

 

“ _He makes you think he had the idea.”_

 

However it happened, they're here now and HR looks down at him, considering. All his bravado gone. And if Cisco squints he almost looks like Harry right now.

 

It's fucked up on so many levels but the bar for a concerning level of fuckery has been kinda high lately.

 

HR takes a step right into Cisco's personal space. He's right in front of Cisco now, towering over him so that Cisco has to crane his neck uncomfortably to look at HR. Who is still watching him like he is waiting for his next move.

 

Thawne liked to play chess. This is just another form of it, Cisco realizes.

 

He lowers his head and sees HR's hands, loosely hanging at his side. They are Harry's hands. Cisco knows them pretty well by now after staring at them for hours to monitor Harry's every twist with a screwdriver or marker at a whiteboard; first out of suspicion, later because of other reasons. Hands that were so quick to dismiss, to discard. Hands that never really touched Cisco but for a casual pad on the back or a steadying hand on his arm.

 

Cisco spreads his legs just so slightly, allowing room between them for HR to step into. If he wants to. But this has been his endgame, hasn't it. For what reasons Cisco doesn't know.

 

There is a hand on his shoulder and Cisco looks up at HR who smiles even though for a moment his expression looks rather pained. He does step closer, between Cisco's legs and uses the hand on his shoulder to push Cisco back on the bed.

 

“You know,” He says hovering over Cisco. “I made a point to read up on you all and this little team of yours. Input, input, input. That's how I work. And you, Cisco, are truly fascinating. Especially your connection to the other versions of me you have met.”

 

HR has his hands planted on both sides of Cisco's head and he doesn't know where this is going to except for that he does.

 

“Actually, it's just one, isn't it?” HR says. Cisco balls his hands to fists at his side. He looks at HR's mouth, at the crinkles around his eyes, he looks at the face he knows so well. HR continues, “Harry, you call him, right? You weren't just friends, were you.”

 

Cisco clenches his jaw, his heart contracting painfully.

 

“No, you were friends, but that wasn't enough for. It isn't enough for you.” HR grins and just for a second it has all the devilishness of someone else.

 

He leans down, until his breath is ghosting over Cisco's lips and Cisco thinks he might go insane. He feels HR above, not fully touching, just this close to it. A shiver runs down his spine and he can barely control himself from bucking up, from searching for the contact himself.

 

“That's what I just did there,” HR whispers, “Is called a cold read. I had a hunch, but you just confirmed everything I said. You didn't even need to say something. It's just your body,” He lets a hand run slowly down Cisco's side, “Betraying your mind.” He waits a second for a reaction from Cisco until he adds, “You can call me his name, if you want to.”

 

Cisco gasps and that's all HR needs. He leans down and kisses Cisco who clings to him as if he is a lifeboat. HR grabs Cisco hips and shoves him further on the bed, just breaking the kiss for a moment until he returns to it. Cisco wraps his legs around HR and closes his eyes.

 

He thinks about Harry, he thinks about Harry kissing him so relentlessly, about Harry's tongue in his mouth and he moans. He wants more, so much more. He thinks about Harry's arms wrapped around him for their goodbye hug and thinks that these arms now really don't feel all that different. It's enough to pretend. He might just be desperate enough to do this. Lonely enough.

 

He digs his hands into HR's shoulder blades and he snickers above him. Cisco opens his eyes and tells his heart to chill.

 

“No one can know about this,” He hisses and HR nods. “And hit the lights.”

 

So what if he gasps Harry's name in the sheets when he comes. So what. No one needs to know about it. And for a moment he can fool himself into thinking it's Harry stroking his back gently afterward. Just for this one moment it's worth it.

 


End file.
